


Blessing

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the following prompt on the kink meme--</p>
<p>
  <i>Martin and his sister Caitlin are actually quite close. After her divorce, she decides to move to Fitton to be closer to her brother. When Douglas meets her, they're instantly attracted to each other. Could it be that he's finally met the perfect Mrs Richardson? And how does Martin feel about his friend and his sister dating?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

"No," Martin announces with very little squeaking, putting his foot down both literally and figuratively. "Absolutely not, no, this is not happening." He's hovering halfway in the door of the flight deck, eyes wide and complexion pale thanks to the sight of his sister-- his sister!-- wrapped in Douglas' embrace.

"Martin!" Caitlin jumps back as though bitten. "I didn't-- I thought you had paperwork."

"I did. I left my favourite pen behind."

"You have a favourite _pen_ ," Douglas repeats, incredulous.

"Not now, Douglas."

"I, ah." Caitlin flushes, taking a few steps back. "I'll just wait for you by the van, shall I?" She hesitates, turning to add, "And about Friday-- that would be lovely."

Douglas beams. "Wonderful. I'll make it a night you will never forget."

Caitlin giggles-- an honest-to-god _giggle_ \-- and waves before disappearing into the galley and off of the plane.

" _No_ ," Martin says as soon as they're alone.

Douglas rolls his eyes, sinking into his usual chair and propping his feet up onto the control panel. "Oh, come now, Martin. You're being ridiculous. Your sister is a grown woman and hardly needs you to protect her virtue."

"I am not," Martin insists, stepping fully into the flight deck, "protecting her virtue. I'm protecting her from you. You have to cancel."

"I'll do no such thing."

"You will. You will, or I'll-- I'll-- well, I'll do something and it'll be very unpleasant for you."

A scoffing sound is the only response he gets.

"I mean it, Douglas! She's only just finalized the divorce. She's vulnerable and you're... you."

Douglas straightens at this, narrowing his eyes as he faces his captain head-on. "Is that so. Well, despite your protestations, Caitlin seems to _like_ me. Come Friday, I'll be picking her up from her flat, taking her out for some damn good sushi and a moonlit walk in the park, and then letting the night unfold as it will. You," he jabs a finger in Martin's direction, "have no say in the matter, thankfully. So you can just buck up and deal with it."

Martin flushes, but refuses to back down. "You've been married _three times_. You've slept with half the cabin crew we're come in contact with in the last year. I don't-- I don't want to see her get hurt."

Douglas sighs, dropping his feet to the floor and standing. "Look, I get it. You're trying to protect her. But she doesn't need protecting, and certainly not from me. I like her, Martin. I really do. Caitlin is marvelous-- she's funny, beautiful, witty, smart, and she knows half a dozen rhymes for 'orange'. I want to get to know her and see where things lead."

Martin deflates. "Oh god, I'm being a complete arse, aren't I? I'm sorry. I just... she's my sister and really the only family I have that can even stand me, and she's been through so much this year. And you-- well I know you'd never purposely hurt her, but I've seen the way you are sometimes and-- oh, god, I'm done talking." He steps closer, cringing. "I'm sorry. Truly."

Douglas hesitates for a moment, searching Martin's expression. Eventually he nods, seeming to accept this. "Alright. Good. You're sure--"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Martin gives a small nod, crossing over to pick up his pen. "I should..."

"Of course." Douglas wavers. "Martin, I want you to know... while we don't need your approval, it is nice to know we have it."

He grins in reply, pleased by the sudden turn of events. _Maybe_ , he thinks, _an old sky-god is what Caitlin needs_.


End file.
